


A Thing About You

by Stilinskisim24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Stydia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilinskisim24/pseuds/Stilinskisim24
Summary: She looks at him and smiles, “Your doing it again” She says softly making him say “I don't know what your talking about” She bites her lip and blushes looking at anywhere but him. She caves though and looks at him from the corner of her eyes with a wide smile.{takes place after season 6 part 1}





	A Thing About You

**Author's Note:**

> It's short because i want to know if i should continue with it.

Stiles Smiles at her, admiring how beautiful she looks today. How lucky is he that he gets to love this girl and gets to see a side of her that no one see's but him? He's in deep trouble because he cant seem to say no when it comes to her, she brushes the hair that was in her face behind her ear eyes focused on the screen of her computer, she's perfect that's for sure. With those green diamond eyes and beauty he has never seen before she knocks the breath right out of him. She groans shutting her laptop shut and rubs her temple. The corners of his lips curl up as he watches her resting his head on his arm as he sighs, She's his rock, his home his breath his song. She's his sun and the seas and the answer to the reason why he's here. Every night before he lays his head down and lets his eyes rest, he prays to the lord that she is his to keep forever, he has been lost and found again. He was rescued by her again, when the sky gets to dark and the water gets to deep through all the highs and lows the cant undo's he regrets the most, every day by her side or just one look at her sometimes she doesn't know it but she rescues him, every time he gets lost in his mind, its not a prison or a demon its just a state of mind that he finds himself losing himself in from time to time, the worst of him will always need the best of her and he's not ashamed to say he needs her just as much as he knows she needs him.

 

She looks at him and smiles, “Your doing it again” She says softly making him say “I don't know what your talking about” She bites her lip and blushes looking at anywhere but him. She caves though and looks at him from the corner of her eyes with a wide smile, “You haven't finished your make up work” He shrugs “I got distracted”. “So now I'm a distraction?”, “When it comes to you, you are always a distraction you don't even have to be in the same room all it takes is one thought of you and I start to daydream”. “Oh please I'm not that interesting”. “Are you kidding I'm out here on the edge of my seat just thinking about you” she rolls her eyes at him getting off the bed and putting her laptop into the cover and on her desk, stretching her arms up she yawns. “It's getting late I should go” He says looking at the clock, she nods her head watching him get up from her bed as he grabs his flannel sitting on her chair. “So am I picking you up tomorrow?” He asks running his hands through his hair. “Before eight don't be late” she hugs him tight and he knows why so he hugs her back just as tight and kisses her goodnight. Its funny because after all the crazy they have been through this past few months that seemed like a few weeks to him he still finds himself thinking how much he loves her name.

 

He still has dreams about it, about being trapped in the hunt with no one remembering he ever existed that Lydia never connected the dots to the feeling of something missing a piece in her puzzle she had said to him that night they laid in his bed fingers laced together as he finally slept for the first time in three months, but when he wakes in his bed and his phone lights up with her kissing his cheek he remembers he was never forgotten, that he was always here with her in her heart and deep in her memories. The light peaks out from the window as his alarm clock on his phone buzzes waking him up, looking at the time he jumps because its a text from Lydia in all caps saying “YOUR LATE” He brushes his teeth grabs a pair of pants and throws a hoodie over his white shirt and runs out the door grabbing his keys that hang on the door.

 

When he pulls up to her house the first thing he see's is her strawberry blond hair going crazy in the cool wind with her cheeks and nose matching the roses her mother planted last winter. He jumps out and she stands grabbing her bag and hurrying to the jeep as he grabs the door for her and helps her up. “I am so sorry” He says as he opens the door, “I finished a few papers last night and I guess my body just needed more sleep” He turns up the heat for her and looks at her admiring her make up in the mirror. “Oh come on I said I was sorry”, “What?” She says looking at him for a brief moment before turning back to her make up. He sighs and puts the car in drive. This girl he thinks how he loves her so.

 


End file.
